


Kiss Kiss Bang

by GrumpyTanner



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTanner/pseuds/GrumpyTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A struggling college student, Ichigo is making money the only way he knows how. But when his lies catch up to him, he's left in the debt of a handsome gangster with a killer grin and bedroom eyes. Can he make it out of this with his body and heart intact, or will he succumb to the sex god that is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Rated M for yaoi and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One Dance

The sparkling red dress swished over delicate thighs as they danced, cocoa irises looking past long lashes at their partner.

 

The man swallowed, blushing deeply under that smoldering gaze.

 

She was a fiery orange haired woman, small chest pressed flush against his own. His hand rested on her hip as they danced to old music from the time of swingers, tempted to dip lower to caress that soft mound of flesh she called an ass. But the hand that landed on his forearm kept him from doing so, the girl smiling at him coyly.

 

He smiled back nervously, his time coming to an end. “Sachi...” She led him off the floor, smiling widely. “Come back next week, we’ll dance more!”

 

Taking her pay, she waved and ran towards the back, leaving her partner breathless as he watched her supple backside and delicate curves.

 

‘Sachiko’ strode behind the red curtain, a frown marring his boyish features as he pulled off the wig, plopping into his vanity chair. Thin, slightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck as a wiry blond nuzzled their cheeks together. “Ichigoooo, don’t look so sour, you’ll ruin your face!” A palm to the males face peeled him from the orangette. “Shinji, stop it. My shift is over and I’m tired of these old pervs trying to feel me up.”

 

He sighed heavily, heading off to shower and change. Grabbing his street clothes and a towel, he kicked off the heels and dress, peeling off the panties and stockings he wore. His muscles relaxed as he stepped under the hot rush of water, groaning softly.

 

Grabbing his sponge, Ichigo quickly washed off his make up and ran it over his body, ridding himself of the smell of perfume he wore to cover his natural scent. Finishing up, he cut the water off and promptly dried off, getting dressed before slipping a beanie over his bright mop of hair as he waited for Shinji.

 

Once his friend had finished up and showered, they left out the kitchen way, laughing about a movie they had seen the day before.

 

Ichigo switched on his phone, groaning as he noticed he had 30 unread messages from his albino twin. Dialing his number, he waited for him to pick up.

 

“What is it idiot?” He growled out, unable to hear past the thump of rave music.

 

“Oi, Ichi! We’re outta beer, think ya can bring some?”

 

“No! No, because I told you bout throwing fucking parties at my apartment!” He yelled, startling a few people around him.

 

Shiro knew he had messed up this time; Ichigo didn’t cuss unless he was furious. “Now turn off that music and put me on fucking speaker so everyone can hear me.”

 

He hissed, hearing his brother wordlessly comply. The crowd groaned angrily, Ichigo’s voice loud and clear from the expensive white phone.

 

“Listen up, you fuckers better haul ass out of my apartment before I get back or there will be hell to pay.”

 

Some people snickered, obviously not believing him. “Oh yeah? And what are ya gonna do if we don’t?” Shiro rubbed his face as the phone hung up. “Ya shouldn’ta done that….” He groaned, the door slamming open to show a red faced Ichigo.

 

“Ok, who was the bitch who said that?”

 

People scattered out of his way and out the door, a few staying to watch the outcome. The offender was thumbed out by Shiro, a large man close to 6’7.

 

“It was me, pipsqueak, what ya gonn-oof!”

 

He didn’t get to finish, Ichigo’s palm thrusting his mouth shut as it slammed into his chin. He stumbled back, sputtering as he spit out a few bloody teeth, Ichigo throwing his jacket off before punching him square in the stomach.

 

The fight ended quickly, the man tumbling down the stairs as Ichigo turned to his brother, glaring at him. “You're going to clean up this mess and the blood and I don’t want to see anything left over.”

 

He only got a whine from the older twin but shushed him with a well placed glare, Shinji heading for Ichigo’s room with a skip.

 

“That was awesome! I haven't seen you fight in so long Ichi!” Ichigo frowned, looking at his best friend. “Shinji, you know I don’t like fighting.”

 

He cracked his door open, glad to see there was nobody in his room this time. Sighing he sat down to relax, Shinji laying across him as he laughed, Ichigo rolling his eyes. Grabbing his laptop, he turned on some music and pulled Shinji up to dance a bit as he made his way to his closet, deciding he was going to go clubbing tonight.

 

An hour later they headed out, accompanied by an extremely happy Shiro. They climbed into his ride, a sleek black and white sports car Ichigo didn’t know the name of and headed off, Ichigo only having to yell three times for Shiro to slow down.

 

Club Hueco Mundo was packed, hot bodies moving and gyrating against each other in a feverish attempt to release their stress and worries from the modern world.

 

Ichigo felt the music run through his body and soul, undulating his hips as he grinned. His friend and brother threw each other a knowing look. Every time they went out, he got like this, a complete turnaround from his usual scowling self. Ichigo had changed from serious college student to a teasing sex beast.

 

Grabbing Shiro and Shinji, they headed for the dance floor, Ichigo pulling them into a sultry three way dance. Shiro and Shinji were used to this, dancing back against the orangette.

  
None of them noticed the sharp pair of aqua eyes raking over Ichigo’s body and the feral grin that grew across handsome features. This would be a night Ichigo would never forget. 


	2. Get that dick out your pants, Shin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to space this one out, sorry!

Ichigo downed his third martini, chuckling as he pushed away a cackling Shiro. Shinji was off dancing with a tall fucker who wore an eyepatch, the shorter male practically being fucked on the dance floor. Actually… Ichigo squinted his eyes and shifted in his seat, nudging his drunk brother over to get a better look. They WERE fucking on the dance floor! Ichigo and Shiro burst out laughing uproariously, both of them falling out of their seats as they tried to process the image of the taller males thick shaft invading their friends tight shorts. It took them a good ten minutes to finally calm their laughter, Shinji stumbling over with a flushed face. When he saw them avoiding eye contact with their bottom lips tucked in between their teeth, he lit up like a Christmas tree, both of the boys unable to hold in their laughter. Another round of complete side stitching laughter followed, aided by the blond’s protesting and angry retorts.  They soon quieted, Ichigo laying against the bar as tears rolled down his cheeks, trying to catch his breath. Shiro was leaning forward, head in his arms as he tried to straighten out his breathing. Ichigo smiled, looking over at a pouting Shinji. “So did you even get the guys name?” Shingi blushed, odding as he smirked. “His names Nnoitra, he’s the best friend of the club owner. B-but thats not why I did it…” He mumbled, Ichigo shaking his head as he laid back. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as he smiled. He was glad they had gone out, they all needed to relax. Suddenly feeling something over him, Ichigo’s features creased into a frown, cocoa eyes opening to lock with sea irises.  His mouth dropped open as he stared, stammering to say something coherent. There was a flash of white and Ichigo's eyes drifted down to see a grin plastered on his handsome face, somehow feral yet extremely hot to the younger male. Licking his lips unconsciously, he sat up as the stranger pulled away. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a deep, dick hardeningly rich baritone purred into his ear. "So kid, why ya laying on my bar like that?" Good God, he was sure he had just creamed his pants just from his voice alone. His face heated up, head spinning so much he didn't notice the hungry eyes following his little pink tongue running over his lips. Grimmjow raised a brow as he spied 3 glittering piercings on the muscle, smirking. Fuck, this kid was too hot for his own good. "If ya wanna be on it so bad, I have something better you can do." Reaching behind the bar, he called out. "Clear the bar! Come on, grab yer drinks!" There was cheering and laughter, Ichigo moving back as Grimmjow hit a button. A bell rang out, small compartments opening and glossy poles rising to connect to the roof, spinning to lock into place. Ichigo stared, dumbfounded as Shiro latched himself to his waist, grinning. "Oi, Ichi! Ya should dance! Its been so long! Yo, Blondie! You too!" Shinji cheered, dragging a protesting Ichigo up onto the the bar. “Come on! It’s been so long since we’ve danced together! Plus you can impress the azure cutie~” Shinji whispered into the blushing berry’s ear, Ichigo looking over at Grimmjow who was sitting back, watching him expectantly. He sighed, nodding as he turned to Grimmjow. “C-can I request a song at least?” Grimmjow cocked a brow but agreed, radioing his DJ Shuhei Hisagi. Pulling at his skin tight pants to loosen them, Ichigo readied himself as the song started, nodding at Shinji. Lady Gaga’s Just Dance pounded through the speakers, the two swirling their hips as it started, gripping the pole as they pranced around it slowly.

 

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

  
Grimmjow kept his eyes on the orangette, watching as he swirled, swayed and dropped all he had to offer. Ichigo and Shinji worked the pole flawlessly, legs locked around the top as they held each other close upside down, hips rocking seductively. Shiro, seeing how interested the blunette was in his brother, smirked and slid over, grin nearly face splitting as he mumbled lowly into his ear. “He does better in heels.” Grimmjow’s eyes widened as the ashen male cackled loudly. His laugh stopped suddenly, inverted eyes locked on the tall figure that clapped his hand on the club owner’s shoulder. “Ma, Grimmy-chan. Why don ya introduce me ta yer new friend?” Grimmjow growled, smacking his friend’s hand away. “I told ya not to call me this shit Gin. Plus I donno Albino’s name.” He looked over but was surprised to see the boy had disappeared. Turning back to apologize to Gin, he frowned to see he was gone as well. “Well fuck you guys too.” He mumbled, turning his attention back to Ichigo as the song ended, the boy blushing deeply as he stepped down. Shinji was immediately confiscated by Nnoitra, ignoring the crowd as they applauded the two talented dancers. Grimmjow smirked and stood, moving towards Ichigo. The orangette was feeling lightheaded just watching him stride over with a walk that was charged with confidence and sexual prowess. Everything about him screamed that one time would never be enough. “You're not half bad, Kitten. What do I need to do to get you on the dance floor with me?” He mumbled into his ear as he leaned down closer, hand rubbing down to rest on the small of Ichigo’s back, pulling him flush to the muscled body. Ichigo’s face lit up like Christmas light, shuddering at the close contact. “W-well all you have to do is ask…” He squeaked out, Grimmjow grinning as he dragged him to the floor. He was intent on making this berry his tonight and nothing was going to stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill!

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! -smooches-


End file.
